


Familia es lo primero.

by YesicaRojas9



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Jaime Lannister, F/M, Family, Love, M/M, Minor Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesicaRojas9/pseuds/YesicaRojas9
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Oberyn Martell
Kudos: 11





	Familia es lo primero.

-Lo siento hermana no puedo irme a casa de nuestro padre. - Hablando por teléfono. - No voy a cambiar de opinión... - Cortando la llamada. - Sigue así mi amor... - 

-Te encanta ser una gata en celo... - Agarrando la cintura de Jaime. - ¿Ya estás en celo gata? Tú vientre va a estar lleno de mis hijos... Eres exquisito... 

-Oberyn vamos llename... - Sintiendo la punta del pene de Oberyn entrar en el. - Qué grande la tienes ahhh... Vamos amor llename de tus hijos... Quiero mis tetas cargadas de leche... 

-Tus tetas van a lucir bién con leche... - Comenzó a follarlo escucho de nuevo el teléfono. - Qué apretado que estás... - Comenzando a follarlo con fuerza. - Eres tan lindo amor... Como tú dulce cara de placer por mi culpa... 

Jaimes gemia demasiado y le gustaba mucho gritar el nombre de su amado, apretaba la almohada con fuerza. 

-Mio... Eres mio... De nadie más... - Dándole una nalgada a Jaime. - Ordeñame las bolas... Gatita adictas a las pollas gordas... Eso es lo que eres una gata adicta a los penes gordos... 

Escucharon los golpes de la puerta, eso habia arruinado el momento de los dos. 

-¿Cuánto voy a soportar esto? 3 años casados y tú familia no nos dejan en paz. - Dijo Oberyn saliendo dentro de su esposo y acostandose boca arriba en la cama. - Creó que mejor me voy a dormir una siesta al menos voy a soñar qué tenemos una familia. - Apagando la luz de su mesita y taparse con las sabanas. 

Jaimes queria maldecir a todos, su padre y hermana no habian aceptado su matrimonio que su madre siempre habia querido con un Martell. Hizo lo que su madre pidio pero su padre no le gusto para nada y ahora tiene que aguantar demasiado sus quejas. 

-Voy a ver que quiere. - Dijo Jaimes levantándose de la cama y agarrar una bata de dormir para ponérselo. - No seas así con él, sólo que no estuvo preparado para verme con un hombre o mejor aun contigo... 

-Dile de mi parte que se vaya a morirse a otra parte. - Dijo molesto Oberyn tapándose hasta la cabeza. - Si quiere dinero para su velorio pagaremos por su ataúd. 

-Amor basta. - Soltando un suspiro. - ¿Podrias fijarte a los niños por favor? 

-Bueno...  
........

Tywin Lannister estaba con los brazos cruzados junto con Cersei en la casa de su hijo, golpeó la puerta de nuevo que parecía que en cualquier momento va a tirarla abajo. 

-Este idiota no lo va a dejar salir. - Dijo Cersei a su padre. 

-Ya estoy aquí. - Viendo a su padre y hermana con enojo. - ¿Que es lo que quieren? 

-Las preguntas las hacemos nosotros. - Dijo molesto Tywin a su hijo. - Decidete Jaime ¿Ese tipo o nosotros? 

-¿Qué? 

-Jaime ese pervertido tiene hijas con otras mujeres y quien sabe si tiene otras hijas. - Dijo Cersei a su hermano que este le miraba tratando de querer entender algo. - Te esta engañando con mujeres Jaime, ese tipo no es lo qué tu crees. 

-Una cosa yo ya lo sabia que tiene hijas y nos llevamos bien y no me esta engañando para nada, si vinieron hasta mi casa a decir eso les voy a pedir que se vayan de aquí. - Dijo Jaime queriendo cerrar la puerta pero la mano de su padre no le dejo. - ¿Qué quieren? No e sabido de ustedes por 3 años y aparecen como si nada. 

-Salimos de tú vida para qué te dieras cuenta de esto, nosotros somos tu familia.

-Por favor salgan de aquí. - Dijo Jaime a su padre y hermana. - Tengo una família aquí y por favor quiero que se vayan de aquí ahora mismo. 

-Eso es lo que quieres bueno, ni te molestes en volver ya no eres mi hijo y tampoco eres parte de la familia Lannister. 

-Estar lejos de ustedes fue lo mejor que me paso en mi vida.

-Padre quiero hablar con Jaime a solas. - Dijo Cersei que su padre hizo caso a su pedido, ya estando dentro del auto pudo hablar. - Tú fuiste mio Jaime Lannister eramos nosotros dos tenemos hijos ¿Ya te olvidaste de nuestros hijos?

-Hijos que tuvimos por un error, tú no querías darles hijos a tu esposo y por eso te metias en mi cama. 

-¿Que va a pasar si le digo a Oberyn de nuestros hijos? ¿Te va a mirar con los mismo ojos? - creyendo que con eso su hermano va a volver con ella. 

-El lo sabé y me sigue mirando con lo mismo ojos desde el día que nos conocimos. - Dijo Jamie. - Alejate de nosotros o voy a llamar a la policía y que va a pasar cuándo padre sepa la verdad de que la familia es una mentira de que los hijos que le diste a Robert es una mentira, tu vas a caer sola pero Oberyn va a estar ahí para mi. 

Cersei se alejo de su hermano y este pudo cerrar la puerta de su casa. Escucho el auto alejarse, con eso su familia entendio que tomo una buena decisión para él y no va a dejar a su familia por ellos. 

Volvio a su cuarto y su esposo estaba en la cama con sus dos hijos en ella, el mayor de cabellos rubios y de los mismo color de ojos que los de Oberyn estaba con su peluche en la mano ama a su familia y a su esposo. 

-Se fueron y no van a volver nunca más. - Dijo Jaime a su esposo que sonrio por la noticia. - Me das a mis bebés antes de que me vuelva loco por nada.


End file.
